Why didn't you hit him?
by daynaa
Summary: Post ep for Spring Break which I just watched a rerun of, and found hilarous, so I wrote this possible oneshot, maybe more if anyone is interested. k well, Eric Calleigh as always. Enjoy!


A/N: Okay, so I just watched the episode Spring Break on showcase like a minute ago literally haha, and now I am going to write a Calleigh Eric story that takes place after it. I found this episode hilarious in the way that people kept hitting on Calleigh and Eric, it made me laugh.

--------

"It's crazy the things people do on their vacations." Eric sighed, walking into the break room and sitting down on the couch beside Calleigh.

"Well, they think that vacation means regular rules don't apply." Calleigh shrugged.

"And as long as they're having fun, they're untouchable." Eric finished with another sigh. "It's sad what drugs can do to you, I mean, imagine having to live with the fact that just because you were stoned you didn't save your friends life."

"And having all that time in prison to think about it." Calleigh added. "People are just plain crazy."

"Indeed." Eric nodded, leaning back into the couch he noticed Calleigh smirking at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how funny it was when those girls started asking me questions about you." Calleigh laughed.

"What did you tell them?" Eric wondered with a smile.

"That I'd only talk to them if they didn't call me ma'am." Calleigh shook her head.

"They called you ma'am?" Eric laughed at her.

"Shut up Eric." Calleigh shook her head again and tried not to smile, which was hard with Eric sitting right beside her laughing.

"But what did you tell them about me?" He asked.

"You are so full of yourself you know?" Calleigh joked, "I told them you currently didn't have a girlfriend, and that you were probably too old for them."

"You think I'm too old?" Eric asked, mock offended.

"For a nineteen year old, yes." Calleigh smirked, _"For me, no." _She added silently in her head, making her smirk even bigger.

"That hurt Calleigh; that hurt. You're just jealous because they weren't hitting on you." He laughed.

"I am not jealous those _girls_ weren't hitting on me Eric, I'm glad they didn't." Calleigh smiled, taking his joke completely literally.

"You know what I meant." Eric shook his head. Just then, Speed entered the break room and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Speed asked, noticing the smirk on Eric's face and a hint of annoyance on Calleigh's.

"We were just talking about the girls that were hitting on Eric during our case." Calleigh explained to Speed.

"Lucky man." Speed laughed, "But I hope you told them you are way to old for university students."

"Calleigh did it for me." Eric mock pouted.

"And did you return the favour for Calleigh?" Speed laughed.

"What do you mean?" Eric looked confused.

"Oh, so I see Calleigh's the modest one here." Speed kept on laughing at his two friends.

"The modest one?" Eric wondered aloud.

"You weren't the only one getting hit on today Eric." Speed explained, "Calleigh was drawing quite a bit of attention from certain video cameras…" Calleigh's jaw dropped.

"Ugh, you saw that?" She asked, not liking the memory.

"Yep, one of our suspects wanted to co-operate in any way possible, so he handed over all of his footage, which I watched, and saw your appearance in." Speed laughed at the memory of Calleigh showing the video taping guys her gun and badge asking if it was hot enough for them.

"I am so confused." Eric had no idea what his friends were talking about.

"You know the video thing they were doing?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, you flash them then you get a t-shirt." Eric answered easily, he remembered from the case, but he was still completely confused.

"Well, we had the videotapes from the guys that were running that little show, and while Calleigh here was on her way to the crime scene they decided they wanted her in their video." Speed continued.

"Are you serious?" Eric was trying his hardest not to laugh because of the menacing look on Calleigh's face, but it was funny. Very funny. "They seriously asked you to flash them?" Speed wasn't as smart as Eric, and didn't keep from laughing, until Calleigh hit him in the arm that is.

"Dead serious." Speed answered for Calleigh who still had her jaw clenched, "But Calleigh, of course, knew how to handle the situation. She showed them her gun and her badge, and what was it you said Calleigh?" Speed wanted Calleigh to say it, because she hit him for laughing at her, and he knew if she said it, especially when she was this angry, Delko would defiantly laugh, and then she'd hit him too.

"Is that hot enough for you?" Calleigh said after a minute, and both Speed and Eric burst out laughing. "Why is it that funny?"

"Because, I can see the looks on their faces when you said it, Cal," Eric explained, "And it's such a … you thing to say." He stopped laughing, but continued breathing heavily and smiling widely.

"I guess it is a bit funny," Calleigh began to look less angry and a smile twitched at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah, but I just have one question." Speed asked.

"Shoot," Calleigh smiled at him.

"How come when I laughed, I got hit, and when Delko laughed, you decided it was funny too?" Speed whined.

"Because I like Eric better, of course." Calleigh answered with a smug grin, giving Eric a peck on the cheek and throwing a playful smirk at Speed before leaving the room.

"What was that?" Speed wondered, since out of the two of them, he was the only one blessed with the ability to speak at the moment. "Oh right, you haven't recovered from the shock of being given the kiss of death by Miss Hot enough for you over there." Speed joked lamely to his friend.

"I can so speak, and right now, I'm going to speak with Calleigh." Eric smiled, and Speed just chuckled to himself. As Eric left the break room, he could have sworn he heard Speed mumble, "Finally," Under his breath.

--------

"Hey Calleigh, wait up!" Eric called down the hall to Calleigh who was a bit in front of him. She turned around and stopped, hoping that he wasn't going to get mad because she had kissed him, even if it only was on the cheek.

"Hey Eric, what's up?" She smiled innocently, not wanting to bring up the topic unless it was necessary.

"I was just wondering about what you meant back there." Eric told her straight out. He was tired of the little games they kept playing, he needed the truth.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I am tired of the games we keep playing too." She could tell that was what he was thinking.

"Well, do you know how you feel, because I'm pretty sure I do." Eric told her, hoping she'd feel the same way.

"I think I do too." Calleigh replied thinking the same thoughts as Eric. And if there was any uncertainty as to how they thought they felt, it vanished when they felt their lips connect. No one knew who started the kiss, or ended it for that matter, but it made everything clear as could be.

"Dinner?"

"Sounds great." Speed chuckled to himself as he watched his two friends walk out of the building together, very close together. He always knew it was just a matter of time.

----------

A/N: Well, that took me longer than expected.

Haha, I can always write a silly sequel if anyone would be interested… haha

So bored they'd actually read my stories. Haha, ohwell, anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated, I love hearing what you think of my stories, good or bad, so I can keep improving! Thanks!


End file.
